The present invention relates to a pivotal device and, more particularly, to a 360° pivotal device for an electronic product.
Taiwan Utility Model M531995 discloses a fixing structure for a dual-shaft device for the purposes of providing a simple structure with a reduced assembling tolerance between components, such that the resultant electronic product can be more compact. The fixing structure includes an actuator mounted on a first shaft and a follower mounted on a second shaft. An interlocking member is interconnected between the actuator and the follower, such that the first shaft and the second shaft rotate synchronously. A main fixing board and an auxiliary fixing board are assembled with the first shaft and the second shaft and are located on two sides of the actuator and the follower, preventing deviation of the actuator, the follower, and the interlocking member in a horizontal reference direction. Each of the main board and the auxiliary board includes an opening portion for limiting at least two sides of the interlocking member, thereby preventing deviation of the interlocking member in another horizontal reference direction. Thus, the transmission accuracy is increased, and the assembling complexity is reduced.
A gear device is used to enable synchronous rotation of the first and second shafts. If the above dual-shaft device with the above arrangement is used, a certain spacing between the first and second shafts must be maintained for receiving gears. The first shaft and the second shaft are coupled to two components, generally a screen and a keyboard, of an electronic product. Use of the above dual-shaft device results in an increase in the overall thickness of the electronic product. Thus, the electronic product looks thick and heavy.
Thus, a need exists for a novel pivotal device for an electronic product to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.